My Master, My Only
by moroi inosensu
Summary: You'll find out. The title kind of gives it away, don't you think? It's a ToshiyaXShinya! Toshiya is a vampire and Shinya is a Dark Mage.


My Master; My Only

(Dir En Grey)

Prologue

Shinya clawed at the silk covers of the ancient canopy

bed, moaning helplessly as Toshiya moved his hand in

rhythm to his bucking hips. He tensed, gasping as

Toshiya licked the sweat that threatened to slide down

his back. Toshiya's hand slithered over Shinya's

thigh, his hand searching. His elegant hand soon found

its target and cupped the sensitive balls, stroking

the length to full attention and then rubbed Shinya's

aching tip with the pad of his thumb. "Ahh…mmmm!"

Shinya gasped, pressing himself closer to Toshiya and

the hardness that ached to impale him. Biting back a

loud groan, Toshiya leaned forward to take a

beautifully formed lobe between his teeth, nibbling

and sucking. That luscious bottom rubbed against him

once again. Toshiya took a sharp intake of breath,

causing him to hiss harshly. "Toshiya!" Shinya cried

out, calling for him to end their suffering. Reaching

behind him, Shinya felt for the center of Toshiya's

desire. When his fingers curled around the swollen

shaft and caressed him, Toshiya released a guttural

growl before savagely driving into an unprepared

Shinya.

Shinya cried out, fighting back the tears that

threatened to cascade down his cheeks. He never felt

this good before, never so full of someone. Toshiya

caught Shinya's hardness in his grip again, moving his

hand up and down.

"God…you feel so good." Toshiya gasped, nipping at

Shinya's shoulder gently. He shivered; driving his

hips back to meet Toshiya's demanding thrusts,

impaling himself further on Toshiya's length. "You

fucking tease.." Toshiya whispered hotly, his breath

tickling the back of Shinya's neck, making him shiver

with delight. Toshiya removed his hand from Shinya's

member to run it down Shinya's side, counting each

delicate vertebra with his love-swollen lips. Shinya

kneaded at Toshiya's thighs, chewing on his lower lip

as he bit back passionate moans. Toshiya could not

bear this sweetness anymore, he could not control his

thrusts as he rammed into Shinya, reveling in the

warmth that surrounded him. Shinya cried out with

pain, shrinking away but Toshiya would have no part of

it. He clutched him closer, thrusting into him

ruthlessly.

"T…Tos-shi-ya!" Shinya welcomed the pleasure the

pain gave him. He felt Toshiya's hand on him again,

moving up and down as he concentrated on both front

and back of his body. Toshiya sped up, now pounding

into Shinya's ass with reckless abandon. Shinya moaned

and rocked in time to Toshiya's thrusts, losing

himself in the light of something more powerful than

the expected disappointment. Spasm after spasm of

pleasure raked his body, warming his insides as well

as his thighs and Toshiya's hand as he spilled his

seed.

Exhausted, they collapsed on to the bed, curled up in

each other's arms. Toshiya did not expect Shinya to

come so easily into his arms, but now that he was

there, he did not want to let go. It had taken him

centuries to lure this beautiful stranger into his

bed; and he was not about to let this rare, exotic

creature leave. Toshiya brushed away a couple of stray

strands of brown silk from the slumbering face,

staring at the beauty that revealed itself to him

tonight. He had everything that he could possibly

want. What else was there to want besides a beautiful

creature next to him in bed; sharing his bed? Toshiya

sighed. Hai, he loved this little dove. More than

anything in this world, he was sure of it. Careful as

to not wake Shinya, Toshiya slid off the bed in

attempt to find his silk, sapphire robe that had been

discarded carelessly during their heated interaction.

Spotting it, he bent over to retrieve it when a soft

sigh emitted from the figure sleeping in the center of

the enormous canopy bed. He froze, waiting for the

sound of distress again. Shrugging his shoulders, he

straightened and donned the robe, the coolness of the

fabric sending tingles down his spine as it brushed

his sweaty skin. Toshiya smiled as he tied it shut,

and fondly recalled their night together. He hoped

there would be another soon, very soon. He started to

move away from the bed when something caught his

attention. Shinya had mumbled something in his sleep.

Frowning, he leaned closer in order to hear the

whispery name.

"Mi..Miyavi.." Shinya whispered with a small, cute

smile. Toshiya jerked away, staring down at Shinya

with tears in his eyes. They had a wonderful night

together and yet he calls for someone else. He bit

back a cry of pain as he rushed to the bathroom and

slammed the door shut, not caring if the little slut

awoke or not! The little vixen betrayed him!

Toshiya pressed his back against the door, sobbing

bitterly as he crumbled into a heap of agony on the

tiled floor of crimson.

"Shin-chan…how could you? How, when I love you so

much?"

It felt like it had been hours before he could stop

the flow of tears long enough to climb to his feet.

His back and legs protested as he stretched them out.

He made the mistake of turning to wash his face when

he saw the red, puffiness that surrounded his eyes and

the dark droplets of blood that was left over from his

tears. He bit back a savage growl and turned away.

"Damn you Shin-chan."

He threw open the door and stormed into the bedroom to

find Shinya standing next to the bed, completely

devoid of clothing. Shinya flashed him a sleepy smile

before drawing near.

"Hello, how are? What happened? Are you okay?" Shinya

asked, brushing Toshiya's cheek with his knuckles.

Toshiya slapped his hand away, ignoring the confused

pain in his eyes.

"How nice of you to notice. I heard you calling out

for someone else in your sleep. Miyavi, was the name I

believe."

"Miyavi? Oh! He's a friend of mine! We went blood

hunting together." Shinya said, frowning at Toshiya's

stormy face.

"It seems to me like he was more than a friend of

yours, my sweet." Toshiya snapped angrily. Shinya

backed away from him, suddenly wary of the possessive

glint in his eyes.

"Toshiya?" Shinya asked in a small, frightened voice.

Toshiya did not care; the little bitch was his and his

alone. No one will have him. Toshiya advanced upon

Shinya with a sneer, whispering, "You are mine,

Shinya."

"Toshiya? What are you doing? Why are you acting this

way?" Shinya asked, dodging from Toshiya's hands as he

reached out to pull Shinya against him. That only made

him want Shinya even more. Shinya went to dodge again

when Toshiya's hand shot out and with an iron-like

grip he crushed Shinya against his body.

"You are mine, Shin-chan!" Toshiya whispered furiously

and claimed Shinya's lips with his in a violent kiss.

Shinya pushed on his chest, stomped on his feet,

anything in order to escape but Toshiya would have

none of it. This teasing little vixen was not getting

away this time! Toshiya threw Shinya on to the bed,

hurriedly covering his body with his own. Shinya

released little mews of distress as Toshiya removed

his robe, clawing at his captor's chest in an attempt

to escape.

"No! What are you doing! I thought you loved me!"

Shinya cried.

"You are mine!"

Toshiya parted Shinya's legs and forced himself into

Shinya's tight ass. Shinya bit back a shrill scream of

pain as Toshiya ruthlessly plunged deeper, deeper, and

deeper into him. Toshiya could feel Shinya's blood

coat the furious thrusts as he forced his body to move

faster than ever.

"Noo! Toshiya! Please!" Shinya sobbed. The pain was

unbearable as Toshiya drove one final time before

spilling his seed into Shinya. Toshiya withdrew,

ignoring the fact that Shinya laid there aching,

bleeding, and weak.

"Toshiya…how could you?" Shinya asked distantly, his

eyelids drooping close, but not before he caught the

look of pain in Toshiya's eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing, my sweet Shin-chan."

He whispered bitterly as Shinya fell into a deep

sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
